


Show Up And Show Off

by JustTooMuch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTooMuch/pseuds/JustTooMuch
Summary: Mulder forces Scully to go to her high school reunion. Fluff and flirting ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be some shameless fluff that leads to some shameless smut. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own The X-Files or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
> They are not mine to make money from, just to play with.  
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you lived in San Diego for four years.” Mulder smiled serenely as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding them. He could smell the grass and the trees they were currently walking through, but he could also smell just a hint of ocean water. That small hint of the ocean brought him back to one of his happiest memories as a child, of spending a week with his parents and his sister on the coast of Massachusetts.  

Scully couldn’t help but smile just a little as she watched Mulder tilt his head back and breathe deeply. “Yes…and I am unfortunately an alumna of Patrick Henry High School.” She mumbled as her small smile gave way to a sigh when she remembered exactly why they were in San Diego.

Mulder opened his eyes, took one look at his sullen partner, and knew he needed to cheer her up. He grinned and bumped his shoulder playfully against hers. “So, this was the happening hotspot for all you crazy kids?” He glanced at the clearing up ahead that the private Scully tour had taken him to, a perfect spot for making out away from the prying eyes of your parents. “Did you ever…” Instead of finishing his sentence, he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Despite her current mood, she couldn’t help but grin, taking the edge off her eye roll. “Did I ever what, Mulder?”

“Bring a lucky boy up here and make out?”

“I was never the type of girl any boy ever wanted to bring up here.” Even though she hadn’t been in high school for years, the memories of always being left out still stung just a little. 

Mulder stared at Scully for a moment, letting himself get lost in the sea of blue looking back at him. He had to fight the urge to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her to make up for all the years she missed out on. “Well, I never would have brought you up here in high school.”

Scully lightly punched his arm in mock offense. “Wow. Thank you, Mulder.”

He can’t help but laugh. “I _mean,_ there’s no way I would have had the nerve to bring you here, let alone actually try and make a move. You cut quite the intimidating figure and I imagine you always have.”

“You would be right.” Mulder and Scully both turn around when they hear a voice coming from behind them. “Dana was intimidating back in high school. She was a punk.” The woman’s voice was sickly sweet, her smile fake. “Renee Calarco.” She held out her hand for Mulder to take, ignoring Scully completely.

Mulder took the offered hand and shook it once before dropping it. He didn’t miss the small squeeze the woman gave his hand, though. “Fox Mulder.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Fox Mulder.” Renee took a small step closer, openly leering at Mulder’s body. “You’re in shape, aren’t you?” 

He laughed nervously, wanting nothing more than to put Scully in front of him. “I guess.” He spoke hesitantly. 

“Mhm.” Renee’s smirk grew before she looked over at Scully.

“And look at you, Dana. God, you haven’t grown an inch since you were fourteen, have you?”

“No.” Scully’s tone was short and clipped. Her eyes iced over. “You haven’t changed one bit since high school, have you?”

Mulder had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as Renee’s smirk faltered just a little. He could tell she was trying to work out if that was an insult or not. He knows his Scully and it was an insult.

“I guess not.” Her fake smile right back in place. “Do you remember being my lab partner in Anatomy senior year?” Renee reached out and placed a hand on Mulder’s arm, speaking to him now. “Everyone in the class was terrified they would get her as a partner, but I was actually excited. I knew I would get an A in the class with her doing all the work.” She laughed as she once again squeezed Mulder.

Slipping his arm out of Renee’s grasp, Mulder pretended to pull a piece of hair off Scully’s shirt, his fingertips returning to her shoulder and gently sliding down her arm to her wrist after he threw off the imaginary hair. It was a calming mechanism Scully had used on him on more than one occasion, and judging by the clenched jaw look she was currently sporting, a little calming was needed. He clasped her wrist softly before letting go, pleased when she looked over at him and just barely smiled, her jaw loosening. At least it was something.

“So!” Renee spoke loudly causing Mulder to jump slightly and look at her. Scully had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, not surprised at her former classmate’s antics to get the cute boys attention back on her. “You’re back in town for the reunion?”

Scully nodded her head slowly and sighed. “Yes.”

“I’m back for the reunion, too.” Renee turns her now hooded eyes and trying-way-too-hard-to-be-sexy smile on Mulder. “Aaaaand I could use a date, if you’re free.”

Mulder stared at the woman for a moment, a sarcastic smile trying to break free. He quickly put his arm around Scully’s shoulders, pulling her closer to his side, his heart skipping a beat when she fell into him and placed one hand on his stomach, the other on his lower back to steady herself. He looked down at her and the surprised, somewhat irritated look in her eyes made him smile so big it hurt. “Actually.” He looked back up at Renee. “My wife is my date.”

Both women’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“You two are married?” Renee asked, her smile quickly falling.

“Happily.” Mulder nodded and squeezed Scully to him. She smiled up at him in response, but it was one of her “I’ll kill you later” smiles that he was so often on the receiving end of.

“Well…I apologize, Dana. It’s just, I never would have thought you would have married a man like this.” Renee spoke with blatant venom in her voice, her disappointment at not having a man want her was just as vicious as it was in high school.

Before Scully could untangle herself from Mulder and send Renee’s teeth falling to the ground, he moved his hand down to her waist, causing a small shiver to pass through her. His facial expression never changed, but his tone was like ice. “I never would have thought a compassionate, intelligent, and gorgeous woman like Dana would marry a smuck like me either.” He looked down at Scully, ice becoming melted chocolate. “I have the best wifey.”

Scully let out a breathy laugh, her smile genuine, as she looked into his hazel eyes. When she saw nothing but truth there, it was almost too much and she lowered her eyes to his chin.

“I’m sure you do.” Renee spoke with a bored drawl before starting to walk past them. “I guess I’ll see you both at the reunion.” She waved over her shoulder as she walked into the clearing and out of sight.

When Mulder showed no signs of letting her go, Scully slowly withdrew her arms and stepped back, her smile a little shy now. Mulder cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, his own shy smile on his lips. “If all of your classmates are like that I can’t imagine why I had to practically drag you out here.”

Scully started walking with him towards the clearing. “Most of the people I went to school with are _exactly_ like her. Or at least they were.”

“I’m sure they didn’t change.”

Scully nodded her head once, her mind made up. “I think we should fly back to D.C. tonight and find a nice X-File to work on.”

Mulder looked over at Scully and shook his head quickly. “Oh, no. You _need_ to go to your reunion, Scully. Besides, we just got here, it would be a waste to fly all the way to San Diego just to get right back on a plane and fly back.”

She sighed “I already told you, high school was the worst time in my life. I always had the hardest time making friends. Bill, Melissa, and Charlie never had any problems, but I was just…different I guess.”

“You were a punk.”

Scully glared at him, her grin taking away any threat. “I was.”

“Well, that’s exactly why you need to go now!” Mulder threw his hands in the air. “Do you know why high school reunions were invented? They were made for people like you to show up and show off.”

Scully laughed. “Show off what?”

Mulder stopped walking and stared at her in disbelief. He waited for her to stop and turn around to look at him before he spoke. “You’re a Doctor. You’re an FBI Agent. You shoot a gun better than half the D.C. field office. You can do an autopsy and eat pizza at the same time. You have your own apartment, your own car, and you never ask your parents for money. You are probably doing better than half of your graduating class.” Mulder walked the few steps to her and softly punched her shoulder. “Plus, you’re kind of pretty. That’s a part of reunions, too. Seeing who let themselves go and trust me, my wife didn’t let herself go.”

“Oh, shut up, Mulder.” Scully laughed and started walking again. She really hoped her couldn’t see her blushing.

A few hours later, after a quick tour of the city, Mulder and Scully made their way back to the Bahia Resort Hotel to check in. It was a lot more expensive than what they were used to when they traveled on the Bureau’s dime, but this was only for one night and they weren’t working. They both had agreed to splurge a little for the beach front hotel.

Scully smirked and held up her room key as they stepped off the elevator and walked along the hallway to their rooms. “This will be the first time in almost a year that we haven’t had to share a hotel room.”

Mulder almost growled. He could have pulled his hair out when they made their reservations two weeks ago and the bubbly receptionist happily told them two separate rooms would be available. “What will you do without me taking up all your space?”

“Our rooms are adjoining, Mulder. I’m sure your stuff will find a way to mix with mine.”

Mulder noticed she was smiling when she said that. “This is my stop.”

“Mine, too.”

Scully and Mulder both inserted their key cards and opened their separate doors. The hotel rooms were perfect. There was a great view of the ocean, huge beds, and a minibar. Mulder was happy about the pay per view channels on the gigantic TV and Scully was practically orgasming over the bath tub and bath salts. It had been a while since she pampered herself and she had a feeling that after spending the evening in a gym full of people she couldn’t tolerate, she would need a long, hot bath.

She was picking up the colorful bath salts and reading the labels on them when she heard a soft knock on the door. She turned her head and smiled brightly at Mulder. “Look at this bathroom.”

“It’s nice.” Mulder nodded his head and leaned against the doorframe.

“It’s not _just_ nice.”

Mulder laughed and held up his hands. “Okay, it’s the best damn bathroom I have ever seen.”

“The first thing I’m doing after this reunion is over?” Scully sat on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. “Taking a three hour bath.”

“You don’t want to order Chinese, drink our way through both minibars, and watch pay per view movies with me?”

Scully opened one eye and glared. “Not on your life.”

Mulder frowned as he walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink counter. “That hurts.”

Scully closed her eye again and shrugged. “ _You_ are the one who dragged me out here. _You_ are the one who wouldn’t let my reunion go. At the very least _I_ get to choose what I do after.”

Mulder nudged his sock clad foot against Scully’s and smiled innocently when she opened both eyes to look at him. Good god, this woman was gorgeous. “Pick something we can do together.”

“Don’t be needy.”

Mulder chuckled as he pushed himself off the counter and sat down next to her. Slowly, he leaned over and grabbed the pack of bath salts she had set down on the other side of her. He could just have easily asked her to hand him the bath salts, but where would the fun in that be? He loved any and all contact he had with her. He loved the feel of their arms pressed together, their thighs touching. The arm that was reaching over her almost touching her chest. _Almost_ touching. He was still a gentleman after all.

Bath salts in hand, Mulder leaned back but made sure their thighs still touched. He smiled as he read the words on the box because he could feel Scully’s eyes on him, studying him, trying to figure out his angle, like she always did after her touched her in some way. Another thing he loved was getting in her personal space and making her think. He wanted her to think about him and think about him as a man who was attracted to her.  

“So you would rather spend the night with salt than me?” Mulder looked over at her.

Scully grinned and tilted her head to the side, her heart still beating a little faster from Mulder being in her space. “I’m sure there are other things you want to do tonight. You’re in San Diego. Go explore.”

“I can think of one thing and _only_ one thing I want to do tonight.”

Scully narrowed her eyes slowly, just daring him to say something inappropriate. “What would that one thing be?”

“Cut up the dance floor with you, Agent Scully.” The gleam in his eye was dangerous.

Scully shook her head and stood up, not surprised in the slightest when Mulder stood up with her. He really was like her shadow sometimes. “Oh no, no, no. I do _not_ dance.”   

“Oh, bullshit, Scully.” Mulder smiled as he reached for her hand and held it softly in his own and raised their arms above her head. He bravely put his other hand on her waist and pushed gently, silently telling her to spin.

Rolling her eyes, Scully spun once and gasped when Mulder pulled her towards his chest. His right hand was still cradling her left, his other hand coming to rest on her lower back. His spot, she thought fondly. Slowly, she brought her other hand up to his chest and let it rest there. She felt every inch of him pressed tightly against her every curve, her heart went from soft and melty to hard and pounding in about two seconds and it was all because of the man currently looking at her like she was proof little gray men exist.

Slowly, he leaned down, closer and closer to her face, her mouth. His eyes raked over her face and landed on her lips more than once. “Besides.” Mulder spoke softly as he reluctantly let her go and made his way out of the bathroom. “If you don’t dance with me tonight, I’ll just have to ask Renee to dance.”

Scully raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in a disbelieving smirk, her arms still hanging in the air with Mulder left them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little visual aid for Scully's dress just because I like it a lot. 
> 
> http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/c9zgyx-l-610x610-dress-bandage+dress-blue+dress-navy+blue-short+sleeves-herve+leger.jpg

“Mulder, can you help me with this?” Scully asks as she makes her way through the adjoining door to his room, her eyes focused on the small silver chain bracelet dangling from her wrist. When she doesn’t get a response, she looks up and sees Mulder standing, staring at her, a look on his face that can only be described as reverent. She smiles softly at him as she holds up her wrist and the bracelet. She knows she looks good and she would only be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t hoping for this reaction from him. She was wearing a short sleeved, navy blue bandage dress that ended just above her knee and looked like it was painted on. Her nude heels were four inches high and her hair was expertly done in a French twist. She wore her makeup darker and smokier than she usually did for work and she felt completely sexy.

Mulder swallowed hard and walked toward the goddess staring at him expectantly. He knew his hands were shaking slightly when he tried and failed three times to clasp Scully’s bracelet around her wrist. Her soft laughter and the smell of warm vanilla coming from her wasn’t helping anything. On the fourth try, the universe took mercy on him and he was able to put her bracelet on. Just as he was about to step back and let his compliments tumble embarrassingly out of his mouth, Scully reached out and ran her hand down his tie. Her smile growing softer. “Navy blue. We match.”

Mulder nodded his head and cleared his throat as her hand fell away. “Now you know why I asked you a million times what color dress you were going to wear.”

“Well, I appreciate the thought you put into it and you look very handsome in that suit, Mulder.”

“You look…god, you look stunning, Dana.” His voice soft and gentle.

Scully blushed and looked down, the butterflies in her stomach beating their wings as hard as they could. “Thank you.”

When she looked back up at him, he saw a lot of emotions in her bright, blue eyes, but he could see love. He knows she loves him. She shows him every day. But he also knows there is a very good chance her feelings for him are not the same as his are. He tries not to let himself ever get too caught up on those thoughts.

“No, no, _thank you._ ” Mulder’s heart skips a beat at the beautiful way her eyes light up and how her smile grows. Her breathy laugh and the way she leans towards him almost brings him to his knees. “Are you ready to go show off?”

“I’m ready to go for half an hour and then leave.”

Mulder holds out his hand, pleased beyond words when she takes it, lacing their fingers together. “That half an hour better include at least one dance.”

She laughs at him as they make their way out into the hotel hallway.

After a quick taxi ride, during which Mulder refused to let go of Scully’s hand much to her delight, they were walking into the foyer of her old high school. He had let go of her hand when he dug in his wallet to get the money out for the taxi, but now that she was standing in a place full of unhappy memories, she wanted his comforting touch back.

Mulder, for his part, was too busy scanning the table full of name tags. Scully’s eyebrows creased in confusion when he picks up two name tags and smiles gleefully. “Check this out, Mrs. Mulder.”

“Oh, god.” Scully sighs and looks at the two name tags in his hands. “Mr. Fox Mulder.” She says reading the one in his left hand. “And Mrs. Dana Mulder, M.D.”

“Now that’s just unfair. I specifically told them _we_ were _also_ Special Agents with the FBI. I guess that’s not important enough.” Mulder said in mock annoyance as he peeled the paper off the back of his name tag and slapped it on his chest.   

Scully raised her eyebrows as she took her name tag and peeled the paper off the back. “So, this is _your_ doing.” She tried to hide her smile as she put her name tag on.

“Hell yes. We have a ruse to maintain. I don’t want Renee getting any ideas.”

“When did you have time to call and have the names changed?”

Mulder shrugged and grinned. “When you were painting on that stimulating dress.”

Scully’s mouth dropped open as she slapped his arm.

“What?” Mulder chuckled and rubbed the spot she always teasingly smacked when he said that kind of stuff. “I can’t appreciate my knockout of a wife?”

She shook her head playfully. “Alright, husband, gyms that way.”

It only took about five minutes for the men in Scully’s graduating class to start coming over to her and try to “catch up.” She could honestly say that she remembered maybe _one_ of the guys that had walked up to her as being even remotely civil to her in high school, but she didn’t say anything to them about their sudden change in heart. She knew damn well why they were coming up to her. And _on_ to her. Thankfully, the little green monster attached to her side was enough to scare them away. All he had to do was reach out his hand and introduce himself as her husband and the bright smiles they had on their faces quickly dimmed before they made some excuse about why they had to go over to the next attractive woman in the room. 

“Pigs. Every single one of them.” Mulder practically growled, his hand tightening just a little around his beer bottle.

Scully laughed at the way his eyes were scanning the room. “Just more people that haven’t changed one bit since high school. Thank you for this, by the way.”

Mulder turned his head and watched as she ran a finger over the name tag on her breast. He licked his lips and paused, thinking about his next sentence carefully. “You like being Mrs. Mulder?”

Scully’s mouth opened to respond but before she could say anything, another distinctly male voice interrupted.

“Dana?! Dana Scully?!”

Scully turned and smiled brightly when she saw the one boy, well _man_ now, who had always been nice to her in high school. “Andrew Benson!”

“Yes!” He laughed and moved in quickly for a hug. Scully was taken back by the display of affection, but quickly brought her arms up around his shoulders.

When Andrew pulled back, he practically beamed at Scully. “You look amazing!”

“Thank you! So do you!” Scully said as she looked at his tall, muscular figure, perfectly straight white teeth, and tanned skin. 

He chuckled and Mulder could _swear_ this bastard just flexed. “Yeah, the last time you saw me I was about eighty pounds overweight, had braces, and my forehead was all acne.”

“Guess you were a late bloomer.” Mulder spoke up, sticking out his hand. “Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI. Also, her husband.”

Andrew smiled warmly at Mulder and shook his hand, politely ignoring the fact Mulder just tried very hard to squeeze the life out of his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I used to be your wife’s best friend.”

“Huh, that’s funny. She’s never mentioned you.”

Scully reached out and squeezed Mulder’s bicep quickly in warning, smiling apologetically at Andrew. “I’m sorry we lost touch after high school.”

“Hey, you were busy focusing on medical school and I was the same with law school. But at least you’re here now.”

Scully’s glowing smile and shining eyes were about all a severely jealous Mulder could take. Whenever he got to this level of jealousy he would walk away and go sulk in a corner somewhere and that was exactly what he planned on doing now. “Well, I’ll let you two catch up. I’ll be…around.”

“Hey.” Scully said quietly as her hand reached out again, this time grabbing his hand, her eyes reading Mulder’s expression clearly. “Stay with me.”

“Yeah, come on. I would love to tell you some embarrassing stories about Dana.” Andrew said with a wink at her.

She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them quickly, finding her partner’s face, wishing Andrew wouldn’t have done that when she feels Mulder trying to slip his hand free. She tightens her hold and pulls him towards her, but he doesn’t budge. He finally manages to get his hand away from hers and takes a step back. “Maybe later. I need some air right now anyway. I don’t like crowds.”

Scully and Andrew watch him turn and walk towards the gym doors and out of sight.

Mulder is sitting on one of the benches outside, popping sunflower seeds into his mouth from the stash he had hidden in his pants pocket when he hears heels clicking slowly towards him. He looks over his shoulder and watches as an unreadable Scully approaches him and sits down next to him. When she doesn’t say anything, he takes a breath and looks at her profile. “I’m sorry I left.”

“And sat out here for twenty minutes?” Scully turns her head to look at him.

“Very sorry for that, too.” Mulder says quietly and shifts a little closer to the warmth radiating off her.

She glances down at the sunflower seeds in his palm before looking back up to his eyes. It’s not lost on either of them that her eyes made a pit stop at his lips. “You would rather spend the night with salt than me?” She repeats his words from earlier, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“I just wanted to give you some time to catch up with your boyfriend.”

“Andrew?”

Mulder nodded. “Yeah, the body builder.”

Scully had to laugh. “We _never_ dated.”

“He probably wanted to date you. It seemed like he still does.” He could have kicked himself for the jealous, whiny tone his voice can’t seem to shake.

Scully’s eyes softened. “Mulder.” Her voice was like honey. “Andrew came out to me when we were fifteen and unless that’s not really his boyfriend in there dancing with him, he is _still gay._ ”

There was no point in hiding his relieved smile. “He’s gay?”

“Mhmm.”

“And if I would have stayed with you, I would have found that out twenty minutes ago?”

“Mhmm.”

Mulder sighs. “I really am sorry about leaving you in there. I know this place doesn’t hold the best memories for you and you didn’t even want to come in the first place, but just seeing you hug him and…” He shakes his head and drops the rest of his sunflower seeds on the ground. “I should have just stayed by your side.”

Scully nods her head, grinning softly. “Yes, you should have. I can’t even believe you thought I would hug an ex-boyfriend in front of my husband anyway.”

Mulder felt a shiver run through him at the word husband and he now knows seeing the name Mrs. Dana Mulder, M.D. will be added to the top of his list of fantasies. He grins, looking down proudly at the name tag she willingly wore tonight and back up to her eyes.

Following his eyes, she noticed him look down at her name tag with pride. Well, either her name tag or her tits, either way she wouldn’t complain given the facial expression he has. “Yes, by the way.”

Mulder’s eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“You’re question earlier. Do I like being Mrs. Mulder? My answer is yes.”

“Yeah?” He knew he probably looked like a little boy on Christmas, but he could care less.

She laughed that sweet, warm-but-somehow-gives-you-chills, laugh. “Yeah.”

They both sat in silence, staring out into the parking lot, matching grins on their faces. Neither one of them knew how to follow up after that, how far the other was willing to take this, but luckily silences between them have never been awkward. Nothing between them is ever awkward. They both know that if they go on, never questioning the weight of what was just said, their relationship will not be awkward. They could go back to work on Monday and still hang out on the weekend at one of their apartments. They will just go back to staring at each other when the other isn’t looking, fantasizing about what it would be like to come home to each other at the end of the day, and finding powerful releases at night while whispering the others name into the darkness.

At least it won’t ever be awkward.

“Do you want to go back in?” Scully asks softly.

“I guess I should apologize to body builder.” Mulder smiles at the sound of her laugh. “Plus, you still owe me a dance?”

Scully arches her right eyebrow. “ _I_ owe _you_ a dance?”

“Yeah, you do. You owe me a dance for dragging me all the way out to San Diego for your reunion.”

She’s quick, but he saw this move coming from a mile away. He grabbed her hand just before it made contact with his arm, his grip nothing but soft as his thumb caressed her wrist. He loved watching the mock anger give way to playful surprise and then finally settle on… desire? He brings their hands down to rest on his knee, his eyes never leaving her face, all traces of teasing gone. “Will you dance with me, Scully?”

She nods happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder knows he should be listening to what Scully is saying and he _wants_ to listen to what she is saying, but his hands are on her body. She is actually letting his hands move along the delicious curves of her hips, up to the equally delicious curve of her waist, back down again, finally coming to rest on her lower back. She is letting him run his hands all over her as they move together slowly to a late 80’s song he can’t identify because _his hands are touching her everywhere._ And he smiles. He is smiling so big because he has the woman he adores in his arms, dancing with him in a room full of people who would kill to take his place. He is smiling so big because her arms are around his shoulders and one of her hands is on the back of his neck with the other one right above it, subtly playing with his hair, like she doesn’t even know she’s doing it as she sways with him and talks about…something. Something that is most definitely important, but her body pressed against his is all he can focus on. 

“Mulder.” Scully says as she lightly drums her fingers against the back of his neck.

“Hmm?”

“You didn’t listen to a word I said, did you?”

He can only smile innocently and shake his head no. “I’m sorry. Repeat everything.”

She smirks and shakes her head. “I _said,_ when you were outside.” Mulder can’t help but press her a little closer to him when she says this and smiles a little too proudly at the very low gasp that falls from her lips. She pauses for a moment and licks her lower lip like she always does when she gets nervous or deep in thought. “A-Andrew was telling me about his boyfriend, Jeremy. Apparently, he is very interested in unidentified flying objects, extraterrestrials, and just paranormal phenomena in general. He is also a firm believer that the moon is hollow.”

“The Spaceship Moon Hypothesis?”

Scully nods and smiles at the enthusiastic tone in his voice and the way his eyes brighten. 

“Where is he? I may need to marry him.”

She laughs and begins to look around the gym for the man who just stole Mulder’s heart. She spots Jeremy and Andrew sitting at a nearby table talking. “Over there.” She removes one hand from his neck to point over his shoulder and quickly puts it back like he’s magnetic.

Mulder glances over his shoulder before looking back at Scully. “I’m torn. I want to talk to him but I really don’t want to cut this short.” He lightly rubs his thumb up and down her lower back once.

“Go and talk to him. How many chances will you get to have a long discussion about a ridiculous theory no one believes in? You can dance with me anytime.”

Scully’s words mixed with her teasing tone put Mulder’s will power to the test. So far he has done a decent job of not carrying her back to the hotel room and laying down between her legs all night, but a mischievous, playful Scully who is promising more moments like this is almost too much.

“No, Scully… I mean I don’t want to cut _this_ short.” He once again brings his hands to her waist. “The dancing is nice but it’s not what I’m talking about.” He swallows hard, nervous for her response.

She searches his eyes, her heart pounding in her chest at what she sees in them. He doesn’t want to stop touching her and god, she doesn’t want to stop touching him either. When she speaks, her voice is low and practically carnal, her chin tilting up slightly. “You can touch me anytime, too.”

Mulder closes his eyes and almost growls as he lets his forehead fall to her shoulder. She laughs softly in his ear as he wraps his arms around her completely.

She knows how he feels, there’s no way she doesn’t.

Making up his mind, he slowly lifts his head just enough to see her eyes, feel her breath on his lips. She’s breathing just as heavy as he is, their hearts beating hard against each other. He can feel her hands at the back of his neck, faintly pulling him closer. His eyes ask hers the question. _Can I?_ She closes her eyes in answer. _Please._ Mulder does the same and lets the soft pressure she is applying to his neck close the distance between them. Their lips brush against each other’s barely, almost not at all, but the faint brush of her lips against his goes straight to his abdomen and he smiles.

Scully smiles, too.

Even just the brush of his lips against hers is enough to set her on fire and she wants more. She tilts her head to the right and opens her mouth slightly, his lips mirroring hers. She runs her nails over the back of his neck softly in encouragement as he starts to take her bottom lip between his in the sweetest…

“Hey!”

The loud voice next to them makes them jump apart in surprise and turn to look at the man staring at them with a grin. They could both deck that grin off of him right now.

“I’m Jeremy.” He holds out his hand happily, looking between Mulder and Scully.

Mulder grudgingly removes his hands from Scully and shakes the outstretched hand. “Fox Mulder. You have great timing, Jeremy.”

The man chuckles knowingly. “You two have plenty of time for that later. You and I can only discuss the existence of extraterrestrial life for a few hours.”

Mulder watches Jeremy turn and walk back towards his table before glancing at Scully. He smiles regretfully at her, waiting for her to make the next move. He wants her. All of her. In any way he can have her, but the last thing he wants to do is force her into something she doesn’t really want. What if she was just caught up in the moment? What if she was just trying to make him happy? But when she grins and winks at him and hooks her arm through his, all of his negative “what ifs” disappear.

What was supposed to be a quick, miserable reunion, turned into one of the best evenings Mulder or Scully have had in a while. They discussed The Spaceship Moon Hypothesis, The Great Pyramids, missing time, and some of their old cases. Well, Jeremy and Mulder did most of the discussing while Andrew and Scully watched them, indulgent smiles on both of their faces. About an hour before the reunion was scheduled to end, Mulder had remembered how Andrew had offered to tell embarrassing stories about Scully, and much to Scully’s displeasure, reminded him to do so. Mulder had spent a good ten minutes trying to pry her hands away from her face and convince her falling down on stage at her graduation wasn’t _that_ bad.

“Okay, okay, enough walks down memory lane.” Scully shook her head, her face flushed, but not because of the stories. After Mulder had gotten her hands away from her face, he dropped his hand to her thigh, his thumb touching her skin. She felt like that one inch of her body was going to burst into flame at any moment. She loved it.

“Wait, just one more story. This one will make you seem like a badass, though.” Andrew says with a grin. “Okay, do you see that tall, blonde woman standing next to the DJ?”

Mulder and Jeremy causally look in the direction Andrew pointed out and nod their heads as they look back at Andrew, waiting in excitement about what could have happened between Scully and the blonde.

Scully already knows where this is going, though and holds up her hand. “Don’t you dare.”

“Dare, Andrew, dare.” Mulder says as he strokes his thumb over her extremely soft skin, accidently slipping his thumb under the fabric of her dress. Scully gasps loudly and looks at Mulder, her eyes wide. He quickly moves his thumb back to safer skin, but he relishes the shiver he can feel moving through her too much to move his hand away from her thigh completely. He looks at her and smiles widely, likes he’s about to laugh. “That was an accident, I swear.”

Scully has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she shakes her head, a deeper blush forming on her cheeks.

Andrew raises his eyebrows and smirks at Jeremy before looking back at Mulder. “Can you stop ‘accidently’ finger banging your wife for a second while I tell this story?”

“Oh, my god!”

“So inappropriate.”

“It’s like we’re seventeen again.”

Andrew can’t help but laugh at the reactions he gets from everyone around the table before continuing. “ _Anyway,_ that woman over there is Christine Stewart and she was like the quintessential high school queen bee. We’re talking homecoming queen, cheerleading captain, editor of the newspaper, teacher’s pet, and a total bitch.”

Scully pouts jokingly and nods her head causing Mulder to laugh and move his hand from her thigh to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

“She was always mean to Dana until one day, Ginger over here snapped.” He gestured to a now very angry looking Scully. “We were in gym class and Christine was picking her team for dodgeball. Dana was the last person to be picked and she was going to be on Christine’s team by default. Well, being the asshole that she was, she decided to say, very loudly I might add, that she did not want someone as…chubby as Dana on her team. So, your wife walked right up to Christine and punched her directly in the face. Suspended for a week but it was awesome.”

“She called me fat, Andrew. _Fat._ Chubby makes it sound less cruel.” Scully said with a little more anger in her voice than she meant to.

Andrew blinked at her and frowned. “Are you still upset about that?”

She shrugged, her eyes getting a little glassy. “Somethings from high school you don’t ever forget. Being called fat in front of half of your class and having them laugh at you is one of those things.”          

Jeremy hits Andrew in the arm and smiles warmly at Scully. “Look, I may be gay, but that does not mean I can’t appreciate the female form and I appreciate your form _a lot._ ”

Andrew nods quickly. “Yeah, you are sexy as hell, girl.”

Scully smiles when she feels Mulder’s hand move from around her shoulders to the back of her neck where he squeezes tenderly. He points a finger from his other hand at Andrew and Jeremy. “I will knock both of you out if you ever appreciate anything about this woman.” His small smile gives away that he is grateful for their compliments.

Mulder looks at Scully, watching the way her eyes shift between his. When he speaks, his voice is soft and low, the voice he only uses with her. The voice that pulls her into him and makes everything he says seem just like a secret between the two of them. “They are right, though. You are so beautiful. So _very_ beautiful. Which is why I have such a hard time keeping my hands to myself. Everything you do is masturbation material.” He smiles when she laughs almost bashfully, her eyes flicking towards the other guys at the table before finding his again. He doesn’t care if they hear how much he loves her. “I’m being serious. I saw you pouring a glass of water the other day and I thought it was the most erotic thing. You are almost too much to handle because you’re just as gorgeous on the inside as you are on the outside. You’re flawless.”

When Mulder is done speaking, he holds his breath, watching as one tear slowly rolls down her cheek, more threating to follow. He slides his hand softly up to her cheek and brushes away the tear with his thumb. He laughs nervously, leaning in to whisper in her ear so only she can hear. “If you weren’t sure how I felt before…”

She huffs out a laugh as more tears fall and pulls back to look at him, bringing her hand up to hold his in place against her cheek.

“Oh my god, Dana. I need to marry him.” Andrew says, looking at Mulder with tears in his eyes.

Jeremy nods, his own tears pulling. “I’m marrying him, too.”

After Mulder’s heartfelt words, Scully practically pulled him out the door and into a taxi. The ride back to the hotel was filled with a comfortable silence. Mulder would look at Scully and smirk when she looked at him. Their thighs were pressed together and their hands were intertwined in her lap and it was wonderfully overwhelming. Mulder all but confessed his love for Scully and she had responded better than he could have ever hoped. He didn’t care what she had in mind when they get back to the hotel rooms as long as she is with him. Just like with everything else in his life, he wants her with him.

When they finally make it back to the hotel, the relaxed silence continues. Neither one of them say a word when they walk through the lobby, during the elevator ride up to their floor, or during the short walk down the hallway to their doors.

Mulder breaks the silence first, his eyes shifting between his hotel door and Scully’s. “Which one do I go into?”

“Whichever one you want.” She teases him as she unlocks her door and pushes it open. She pauses with her hand on the door and waits for his response.

He nods his head once before pulling out his key card and sliding it into the lock on his door, barely hiding his grin. He laughs when she grabs his elbow and pulls him into her room, the door shutting behind them.

Once inside, Mulder leans his back against the door and loosens his tie a little, watching with rapt fascination as Scully places her left hand on the wall beside her and balances her weight as she slips her feet out of her heels. The way she suddenly shrinks four inches makes his heart skip a beat. This woman is adorable.

Scully turns around and smirks. “Don’t you _ever_ call me adorable again.”

“I said that out loud?”

She nods and takes a few steps towards him, closing the distance between them. Her eyes never leave his as she brings her hands up to his tie and slowly loosens the knot, pulling it off his head and letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes flutter slightly when his hands touch her hips, softly, almost like he’s afraid if he touches her too hard she’ll disappear and he’ll wake up from a dream. It’s not like that hasn’t happened before.

“Mulder?” Her voice just a sexy whisper.

He clears his throat. “Hmm?”

“You know how earlier you told me to pick something we could do together tonight?”

He nods and licks his lips, his hands tightening just a little around her hips as her eyes drop down to his mouth.

“I know what we can do.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Mulder?” Her voice just a sexy whisper._

_He clears his throat. “Hmm?”_

_“You know how earlier you told me to pick something we could do together tonight?”_

_He nods and licks his lips, his hands tightening just a little around her hips as her eyes drop down to his mouth._

_“I know what we can do.”_

Mulder swallows hard as Scully’s hands move up to his chest. “Wh- what did you have in mind?”

Her smile is sweet and calming as she runs her hands slowly up and down his now rapidly moving chest. “Can I show you?”

He nods eagerly and licks his lips.

With the nod of permission, Scully gently runs the back of her nails up Mulder’s chest and his neck, eliciting goosebumps, until her hands come to rest on his cheeks. She runs her thumbs under his eyes before pulling his face down to meet hers. There’s no hesitation in her actions because she’s tired of waiting for this. She’s been tired of waiting for this for a very long time. Both of their eyes close the second their lips touch and Scully moans softly as Mulder’s knees weaken. Without thinking, he pulls her body completely against his by her hips and runs his hands up to her waist. Scully leans her weight into him and opens her mouth, gladly letting his tongue meet hers. When she feels him start to harden against her stomach, she pulls her mouth away just enough to speak against his lips and grins, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “That didn’t take much.”

Mulder laughs and nods his head, his words coming after each kiss he places along her jaw and neck. “I told you. You pour a glass of water and I’m on the edge.”

Her laugh mixes with a moan when she feels his soft bite on the side of her neck, followed quickly by his soothing tongue and mouth. She can feel him sucking on that spot and she knows exactly what he wants to do and she knows she should tell him to stop, but it feels too good. With each gentle suck, she can feel her body pulse, her wetness growing between her legs.

“We have work on Monday.” She tries weakly.

“Mhmmm.” Mulder hums into her neck causing her to sigh with pleasure.

“That hickey you’re working on won’t be gone by then.”

Mulder pulls back and smiles down at his handy work, her skin bright red. “I know.” His eyes find hers and his smile grows when he realizes something. “We just kissed.”

Scully smiles so big it hurts and drags her hands down to his waist, untucking his shirt. “We did.”

Mulder reaches behind her head and takes out the clip holding her hair up and tosses it over to the chair closest to them before running his hands through her hair. The way her eyes close and her mouth falls open slightly makes him only get painfully hard. He can only hope her hands move to his belt next. When she opens her now heavily hooded eyes, her hands make their way back up to his shoulders and she pushes his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor.

“How long have you wanted to kiss me, Mulder?” She asks softly, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

It’s his turn to blush as he moves his hands from her hair to cup her face. He leans in and kisses her deeply. He can’t get enough of how her mouth opens to his and she welcomes everything he has to offer her. He releases her lips and rests his forehead on hers, enjoying the feeling of her hands working the buttons of his dress shirt. “Since Bellefleur.”

Her hands still on the last button at the bottom of his shirt and she pulls her head back to look at him. She smiles at the confession and the way his eyes are squinting along with the small grimace on his lips, like he’s waiting to be yelled at for doing something wrong.

“You’ve wanted to kiss me since our first case together?”

He opens his eyes and his grimace turns into a soft smile when he sees she’s smiling. “When you came into my room and trusted me enough to show your vulnerable side, to show me that despite all your hard science and reasoning you were still scared, something just shifted for me. Up until that point I just saw you as a colleague. Someone sent to spy on me. Of course, seeing you half naked was an added bonus.”  

Scully laughs and unbuttons the last button on his shirt. She tentatively lowers her hands to his abs and they both sigh. She clutches at him, her nails running along the ridges of his muscles causing more wetness to pool in her panties, surely ruining them. “I-” Her voice cracks with arousal and she clears her throat. “I can’t believe you’ve wanted to kiss me for that long.”

“I’ve wanted to do more than just kiss you, Scully.”

She searches his eyes, her voice lowering to a whisper. “What else have you wanted to do?”

Mulder grins and takes his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor with his jacket and tie and repeats her words. “Can I show you?”

She gasps quietly and licks her lips as she takes in his _very_ toned upper body. “Yes.” She whispers.

Scully watches as Mulder’s expression slowly changes from playful to reverence as his eyes roam over every inch of her body. His gaze is nothing but loving and respectful, not like the typical stares she gets from the men she works with. They look at her like she’s a piece of meat. Mulder is looking, and has _always_ looked at her like she was something otherworldly. Something to cherish and treasure, her value worth more than anything. She could feel her eyes sting a little with unshed tears. She’s thankful that he was now focused on getting his shoes and socks off so he wouldn’t see the one tear that managed to escape. She quickly wipes it away before laughing when Mulder stumbles a little getting his last sock off.

After getting his balance back, he looks up at her and winks. “Smooth. I know.”

“You are.” And she means that.

A shiver goes up and down her body as he runs his fingertips along the outside of her thighs, up to bottom of her dress. He looks in her eyes, silently asking permission like he does with everything when it comes to her. It’s sweet and it warms her heart, but he needs to know she is his. “Mulder, you can do whatever you want with me. I trust you.”

“That was probably the sexiest thing you have ever said to me.” Mulder leans in and kisses her softly.

“Mmm.” She hums against his lips. “So far.”

 _“Scully.”_ Mulder practically moans, his fingers gripping the bottom edges of her dress tighter.

Hearing the desperate need in his voice, she walks backwards towards the bed and stops when she feels the edge of the bed against the back of her knees. Watching his hazel eyes fill with lust, she reaches behind her and slowly unzips the dress that has been torturing him all night. She bites her bottom lip as she lets the material fall off her shoulders, down her arms, and finally off her waist and onto the floor. She carefully steps out of the dress and smooths her hands over her hips. She can tell what Mulder is thinking by the ravenous look in his eyes and the tenting in his pants doesn’t hide how turned on he is, but there is still a small part of her that feels a little self-conscious standing in front of him in nothing but her matching black bra and panties.

Mulder closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them and walking to her. His eyes are practically black as he takes in every inch of her. When he reaches her, he slowly traces a finger along her collar bone, down the center of her chest, and across the lacy cup of her bra. She is everything he has fantasized about and more. “You are fucking perfect.”

Scully blushes just a little and moans when his finger moves around the outer edge of her bra to the underside. He traces her ribs and down her side until his finger reaches her hip. Softly, he slips the tip of his finger into the lace there and lets his head fall gently onto the top of hers, the feeling of her soft skin almost too much for him.

When he feels her hands reach for his belt, he closes his eyes and grips her hips. His mouth falls open at the slightly torturous pace she is unhooking his belt and pulling it through the belt loops. She drops the belt onto the floor and reaches for the button on his pants. She smiles when she feels his lips pressing against the top of her head as she works on his zipper. She loves the way his hips buck towards her when she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of his pants and boxers and pushes them down until gravity takes over and they fall to his ankles.

She inhales sharply when she sees him fully for the first time. She has only ever dreamt about how he would look and she couldn’t be happier to find out her imagination didn’t do him justice. She smirks at his shiver as she runs her fingernails over his hips and down the inside of his thighs. She has to feel him. She _needs_ to.

“Holy shit.” He breathes into her hair when he feels her light grip on him and her breath against his chest. He has to resist the urge to move against her hand. She is taking her time stroking him up and down and he loves it but it’s also driving him crazy.

Knowing he has to take control of this situation before he ends it embarrassingly early, he opens his eyes and pulls back just enough to look down at her. He knows right away that was a mistake. He groans and bucks his hips again when he sees her looking down at his cock in her hand, her bottom lip back between her teeth, and her eyes glazed over with yearning.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Scully.”

“Hmm?” She looks up at him and grins, her hand picking up pace a little.

“Oh _fuck._ You have to stop that.” He sighs.   

“Why?”

“Because I am a gentleman and I know a lady always comes first.”

She starts her sensual laugh that ruins him and releases him. She slides her hands up his abs, his chest, and over his shoulders before standing on her toes and whispering in his ear. “Make me come then.”

Without any more words, because he couldn’t speak even if he wanted to, he drops his hands to the swell of her ass and lifts her up, grinning at her uncharacteristic squeal that he will tease her about later. Before she even has time to wrap her legs around him, he is already laying her down on the bed and straddling her hips, his knees keeping his weight off her.

“As nice as this is, it has to go.” He traces her bra strap and smiles when she pushes her upper body up onto her elbows and looks him expectantly.

He reaches around her back and tries to unhook her bra with slightly shaking hands that remind him just how nervous he actually is. When she smiles gently at him and cups his face with her hands, bringing him down for a sweet kiss, he finally manages to unhook her bra and pull it off her.

Without breaking the kiss, Scully falls back and brings Mulder with her when she feels him remove her bra. They both moan at the feeling of their bare chests pressed together. She deepens the kiss as his hands move down her sides and back up. He places one finally kiss to her lips before moving down her jaw, her neck stopping to give some extra attention to the hickey that is already forming from earlier, and down her chest.

Scully whimpers and has to squeeze her legs together to release some of the pressure that is building when Mulder’s hands cup her breasts. Her mouth falls open in a silent moan and her eyes flutter closed when he lowers his head to her left breast and licks around her hardening nipple. She gives herself over to the intense pleasure she is feeling from having the man she adores straddling her, dominating her in the most loving way, and sucking her nipples into hard peaks.

She whines in protest when his mouth leaves her and he begins to get off the bed, but her cries are silenced the second she realizes what he is doing. She opens her eyes and watches as he kneels on the bed at her feet and hooks his fingers underneath her panty line. She can feel her heartrate pick up as he slowly slides them down her hips. She lifts her hips up to help him and releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding when he finally removes the last piece of clothing between them.

Mulder’s heart is pounding in his chest as he picks up her left foot and begins to rub the arch soothingly. He smiles when he notices her toenails. “Look at my sexy FBI woman wearing Jungle Red.”

Scully’s heart skips a beat when he refers to her as “ _my_ sexy FBI woman” but she is too busy laughing at his comment on her nails to call him out on it. “Should I be concerned that you know the exact color of my nail polish?”

“You told me about it once.”

“I did?”

Mulder nods his head as he kisses the inside of her ankle and runs his hands up and down her calf. “It was the first time I ever came over to your apartment. The bottle was sitting on the coffee table in your living room and I asked you to paint my nails like the asshole that I am.” They both laugh softly as he gently lowers her leg and picks up the other one, giving it the same treatment. “You told me it was Melissa’s and you could never wear that color working for the FBI. Then I said, just-”

“Just wear it on my toes.” Scully finishes his sentence in a whisper as she watches him lower her leg and trace his fingers up the inside of her legs, stopping at her knees. “You remember that?”

“Of course I do.”

“Mulder, that was _years_ ago.”

He smiles and gently pushes her knees apart, resting on his stomach in between her legs. “I remember _everything_ about you, Dana.”

She releases another shaky breath and lets her head fall back against the pillows as he hooks his arms under her thighs, his hands resting on her hip bones. She reaches down and grabs his left hand and closes her eyes when he squeezes it. There are so many things she wants to say to him in this moment but all of her thoughts leave her mind when she feels his tongue on her. She squeezes his hand as her other hand moves quickly to his hair.

He’s taking his time, licking her outer lips slowly, savoring the sweet taste of her. He closes his eyes and moans when he gently pushes his tongue a little further in to taste her wetness. And god is she wet. Just feeling what he has done to her already makes him harder than he has ever been, his erection pressing painfully between himself and the mattress.

“Mmmm, Mulder.” She moans in that breathy way he loves when he uses two fingers to spread her lips apart.

He opens his eyes and watches her face as he softly strokes her folds, up and down, gathering wetness on his fingers. Her head is tilted to the side, her mouth open, and her eyes are tightly shut. Her body is arching up and towards him slightly and her chest is flushed as it moves up and down rapidly. She is the most stunning thing he has ever seen and he could cry just from looking at her like this. Just knowing that _he_ is giving Dana Katherine Scully all this pleasure. _He_ is making Dana Katherine Scully happy. It’s almost too much to think about without sobbing and he has a feeling that breaking down in the middle of sex probably isn’t the best way to give her an orgasm, so, with his fingers dripping, he moves them up to her clit and spreads her so he has full access to her throbbing clit.      

“Oh, god.” She sighs, her eyes opening to watch him. 

He smirks and closes his eyes as his mouth makes contact with her clit. His cock twitches when she pulls his hair a little and whimpers. He wraps his lips around her aching clit and sucks gently while his tongue gets to work in a steady rhythm. His fingers rub up and down her pussy as his tongue drives her closer to orgasm. He can feel her legs start to shake, hears her moans and whimpers and “oh gods” coming faster and closer together, and when his name falls from her lips like a desperate prayer, he knows she is right on the edge of bliss.

Making sure to look up at her so he doesn’t miss a thing, he pushes two of his fingers inside of her tight, wet heat and it is nearly both of their undoing. He groans into her clit and the vibrations start her orgasm.

Mulder rubs her inner walls slowly until he finds that spongy patch he was looking for. When he finds it, he applies pressure and begins to rub that spot faster and faster, his tongue keeping pace on her clit.

“Oh my god. M-Mulder. Mulder. Mmmm, I’m going, ohhhhh, I’m going to come.”

Hearing those sweet words, Mulder makes sure he keeps his pace steady and doesn’t change up anything. His eyes are locked on her face, waiting for the moment she is thrown into complete ecstasy.

When she comes, it is beautiful. Her head falls back against the pillows, her mouth drops open to let her delicious moans escape, her body is practically levitating off the bed, and her hand his crushing is fingers but it feels amazing to him. He can feel his balls start to tighten when her heat clenches around his fingers, pulling him in deeper, and for a minute he is sure he’s about to lose it all, but thankfully his body doesn’t fuck him over.

He rubs her softly through her orgasm and when she stops twitching he licks her juices. She tastes so sweet and he knows he is now addicted to this taste.

She squeezes his hand and he looks up to see her watching him through half closed eyes, a small, almost shy smile on her lips.

He gives her one last lick, causing a shiver to course through her whole body, before grinning proudly and kissing his way up her body. When he makes it to her lips, he hovers over her, not sure if she wants to kiss him after where his mouth had just been, but luckily for him, she grabs his face with both of her hands and pulls him down to meet her lips in a deep, slow kiss. Her tongue playing with his and they both moan at the feeling.

Mulder pulls away just far enough to speak, adoration dripping from his words. “You are unbelievable.”

Scully smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. “The same can be said for you.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments.”

Mulder laughs and nods his head, taking her lips in his once again.

Scully deepens the kiss briefly before moving her lips to his jaw. “I want to feel you inside of me.” Her voice barely above a whisper against his skin.

Mulder closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose, before opening them and looking down at a sexy Scully.

Before he knew what was happening, she had him on his back, her hips lowered onto his, and her hands holding his hands above his head. He had to laugh at his badass partner. “You just can’t help but remind me that you’re stronger and faster than me, can you?”

Scully smirks as she lightly traces her fingernails down his arms, stopping at his chest. She flattens her palms against his chest and her smirk softens when she feels his heartbeat. It was probably beating faster than hers and that was saying something. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

Mulder reaches for her hips and lightly traces his thumbs over her hip bones. “If it’s not as long as I’ve wanted you, please, don’t bruise my ego by telling me.”

“I’ve wanted you since I walked into your office.”

Mulder laughed. “You’re such a liar, Scully.”

She laughed with him and shook her head. “I’m not lying. I wanted your body the second I saw you. It was definitely lust at first sight.” She paused and watched his face take on an almost triumphant look. “The other feelings came after, though.”

His eyes widen slightly and his voice was soft when he spoke. “ _Other_ feelings?” He wanted to hear her say it.

“Mhmm.” She nodded her head as she used his chest to push herself up. She reached down and took his swollen cock in her hand. She stroked him once, grinning at the way his eyes slam shut and his head falls back. Seeing his reaction to her makes her want him inside of her even more.

She lines his tip up with her dripping entrance, still soaked from her earthshattering orgasm, and lowers herself down onto him, slowly. With each inch of him sliding into her, she can feel her walls stretching to fit around him and it is a wonderful pain. When the last of him is finally deep inside her, they both moan at the feeling.

Scully feels full and wet and Mulder feels like his cock is being squeezed by warm, wet heat. They both feel at home.

Once she adjusts to him, Scully starts to move up and down slowly, her hands on his chest giving her leverage. “Oh god.”

“What- What o-other feelings?” Mulder opens his eyes and slides hands from her waist up to her breasts. He cups them and runs his thumbs over her nipples causing her hips to pick up the pace, watching as a smirk forms on her lips before they fall open in a breathy moan. Fuck, she’s good at distractions.

They both feel their orgasms building, their moans and whimpers growing louder.

“Mulder, I need-” Scully gasps before she can finish her sentence but he knows exactly what she needs.    

“I know.”

Quickly, Mulder sucks two of his fingers in his mouth and gets them as wet as he can for her. He grabs her hip with his left hand, helping her movements, and finds her swollen clit with the fingers on his right.

“Ohhhh, yes!” Scully throws her head back, her eyes slamming shut as he rubs her just right.

Hearing her moans and watching her body arch for him is just enough to send him over the edge. “Oh shit, I’m going to come.”

She shakes her head, telling him to wait as she moves up and down, hard. “Faster, Mulder.”

He rubs her clit as fast as he can, feeling his come about to shoot out of him, hoping to god he can wait for her. Then he feels the sweet rhythmic squeeze of her pussy around his cock and hears her screaming his name, her body shaking on top of him. With two thrust into her, he is coming with her and it’s better than all of his fantasies combined.

He smiles lazily when he hears her satisfied sigh and feels her fall forward on top of him. His arms circle her and he spreads his hands flat along her back, rubbing them gently up and down her spin, soothing her. When she hums in contentment, Mulder knows this is his favorite Scully. Laying on him, her head beneath his chin, her hands on his chest, and her heartbeat finding a cadence with his. She is relaxed and boneless just like he is and he knows, that even just for this moment, she doesn’t have a care in the world. This is definitely his favorite Scully.

Mulder can feel himself getting softer inside of her and as much as he doesn’t want to, he moves his hands down to her hips and lifts up. She takes the hint and grunts her displeasure but slides off him nonetheless.

Scully moves to lay on her back but Mulder reaches for her and pulls her to his side. She grins as she curls into his side, her body wrapped around his and his arms around her. She feels at home with her head on his shoulder and his finger starting to trace random patterns on her back. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of his ministrations for a few minutes until her brilliant mind notices a pattern. He is tracing the same pattern on her back and her mind gets to work on what it could be. Probably crop circles.  

Mulder’s eyes are closed as he takes in the feeling of having the woman of all his fantasies and dreams laying in his arms. He wonders briefly if she’ll figure out what he’s doing or if her brain is too blissed out to work the letters out. He knows he’s being corny and cliché but damn it all, she brings it out in him. Besides, this way if she doesn’t feel the same, she can simply pretend she didn’t notice what he was doing and spare him the embarrassment.

He smiles hesitantly when he feels her lips form a smirk against his chest.

“I love you, too, Mulder.”

His heart skips a beat and his smile grows. He knew his genius would figure him out.  


End file.
